Asuna Kirito WIP
by Zachie123
Summary: My first work longer than a few sentences, Hope to see your reviews/criticism. The second "chapter" is an updated version of the first one. Please tell me stuff I could improve on and stuff that you think I should keep doing. I might use this for an english paper in school, thanks for the reviews!


Kazuto caressed her cheek, sweeping away her long, chestnut hair. She rested her hand gently on his chest, her fingers had curled around the collar of his shirt. He calmed his breathing as to not disturb her. Tracing an imaginary line from her shoulder to her hip as he thought about what was to come. He touched the soft edge of her silk nightgown.  
>"Morning Hun" a familiar voice spoke.<br>She stretched her arm over Kazuto's chest, a yawn creeped out. The time was 9:24, when Asuna saw it she hurried out of bed and walked into the bathroom. After Kazuto got dressed, made his way downstairs. The shower turned on as he grabbed the cereal from the cabinet. Asuna usually made their breakfast, but wishing not to trouble her, cereal was the best he could do.  
>Asuna had gotten dressed quickly and glides down the stairs, almost disappointed to see Kazuto had made himself cereal.<br>"Haven't I taught you how to make anything?!" She jokingly muttered, while pouring her own bowl of cereal.  
>Asuna had tried to teach Kazuto how to make breakfast for weeks, but even the simples omelette proved to great a challenge to the man who cleared the death game, SAO. They chatted through the morning, taking a break to snuggle and watch the news. Nothing had happened yet and still Kazuto's heart was beating with an almost audible intensity. He took a few breaths, and just focused on what was happening then.<br>The news was uneventful, but both used it as an excuse to snuggle on the couch. As the news ended Kazuto shut off the tv, quickly followed up with Asunas idea of a walk around town.

Cherry blossoms shrouded the sidewalk in a mystical pink. Walking along, slowly, trying not to disturb the blossoms. Neither had any clue where they were going. Kazuto was following Asuna, and Asuna was following Kazuto.  
>Kazutos stomach growled, they hadn't passed food in ages. Worried that Asuna had heard, he glanced over to see she was holding a spicy pork sandwich.<br>"For the best boyfriend in the world!"She handed him sandwich, revealing a second one presumably for herself.  
>"From the best girlfriend in the world!"<br>"Hun, have you picked out a dress for uh...tonight?"  
>"Yes! But it will be a surprise."<br>Kazuto's mind was filled with countless ideas of what she would wear.

Kazuto had got reservations for a really expensive restaurant, he got them three months ago. Asuna loved how Kazuto treated her to everything, Yui and her were the most important people to him, he did whatever he could to put a smile on their face.  
>Kazuto had picked out a nice black tuxedo, he always thought it looked classy and mature. He sat on their bed waiting for Asuna.<br>"How do you like it?"  
>She rounded the corner to reveal a long, red dress. Reaching down to her ankles, it perfectly fit her figure. She had striking red lipstick that matched and a pair of red flats with a bow, Kazuto didn't know what to say. He barely managed a reply.<br>"A...Asuna! You look...beautiful!" A simple remark, but no word could properly describe how she looked.

Kazuto had never been so nervous in his life, or in SAO.  
>They sat down at the table, the best in the house. It was in the corner with some windows for light, but giving them the privacy they wanted. The restaurant itself was elegant, the food was great, and Kazuto had bought a very expensive bottle of wine. It all made him feel classy, and hoped Asuna would get a similar feel.<br>Asuna had beamed when Kazuto told her about the resturant, and was even more flattered when she saw the prices on the menu.

Kazuto had rehearsed dozens of times, but could barely breathe, his heart began to race, he was nervous.

Kazuto ordered a chicken stir-fry, while Asuna had ordered a salad.  
>They talked about Yui, her "birthday" was a couple days away.<p>

Kirito focused on his breathing, trying hard not to show how he was really feeling.

After finishing the main course the couple decided to share dessert, Kazuto let Asuna pick. She was completely oblivious to what was about to take place.  
>The waiter soon dropped off the tiramisu, Asuna grabbed a spoon, eager to dig in.<p>

Should he say what he practiced, or just let it flow, his head was overwhelmed, a bite of dessert calmed his nerves. It would suffice.

The moment was perfect, nobody was within two tables of the couple, the waiters could not be seen, and the jazz band at the center had gone from quick and upbeat, music to slow and peaceful blues.  
>Asuna's spoon went in for another bite, but before it could reach the fell to the table with an audible <em>Thunk<em>. Asuna's arm froze in place. Her face filled with emotion, cheeks blushing, and the most surprised look in her eye.

He took a deep breath.

Kazuto had moved closer to Asuna, slowly leaving his seat. Asuna was shocked, but Kazuto sensed no hesitance. Grabbing the ring strategically located in his pant pocket. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring set in white gold, a truly marvelous piece of jewelry, and costly too. He opened his mouth to speak.


End file.
